duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven and Earth
Heaven and Earth is the nineteenth episode of ''Due South'''s first season. Storyline: A homeless man's visions help Fraser and Vecchio solve a kidnapping case. Original Air Date: April 24, 1995 Written by Philip Bedard and Larry Lalonde Directed by David Warry-Smith Synopsis A homeless, clairvoyant man named Garrett has dual visions: one of a college-aged girl being kidnapped by a mysterious, shadowy figure, and one of a strange man in a red coat reaching into a pit that is filling up with dirt. Raymond Vecchio is on the case of the abducted girl; he has had his nose to the grindstone for days, but receives an unwelcome distraction when Benton Fraser tells him of a midnight encounter (at the end of The Deal) ''with his little sister, Francesca. Incensed by the possibility that Fraser and Francesca slept together, Ray is further frustrated when FBI agents Ford and Deeter show up and throw him off the kidnapping case. Garrett shows up at the police station carrying a locket that belongs to the kidnapping victim, but he sees Fraser and recognises him as the red-coated man from his other vision. He accuses Fraser of kidnapping the girl and makes a run for it. Ford threateningly orders Fraser and Ray to stay clear of the case, but Fraser relies on his olfactory memory to track Garrett to a soup kitchen. The FBI agents question Garrett, but even though he screams that "I just see things!" they are skeptical of his visions and suspect that he is an accomplice. Shortly after Fraser explains to Ray the possibility of Garrett's clairvoyance, the girl's father receives a ransom demand. Fraser uses the note to induce another vision from Garrett, in which he describes the kidnapper's features just before he sees the man's face burst into flames. Ford organises a stakeout of the money drop, but still believes Garrett to be either accomplice or perpetrator. The girl's father delivers the ransom to a subterranean parking garage, where the FBI discover an abandoned vehicle whilst Fraser and Ray discover several other clues from Garrett's vision. A patrol cruiser spots the kidnapper, who attempts a getaway in a second car. The ensuing high-speed chase ends at an oil refinery, where the kidnapper crashes his car into a gas pipe and is killed in a fiery blast. The kidnapper is identified as a disgruntled former employee of the girl's father. Fraser and Ray - the latter still obsessing over the former's unclear tryst with Francesca - meet Garrett again, convincing him that his visions are now the only thing that will save the girl's life. He leads them to an abandoned factory where they find the girl at the bottom of a deep pit, which is surrounded by unstable earth. When Ford arrives in an FBI helicopter and destabilises the dirt, the pit begins to fill, threatening to bury the girl alive. As Fraser and Ray rig a lifeline, Garrett jumps into the pit to save the girl, suddenly realising the meaning of his earlier vision - that of Fraser reaching into the pit to rescue him. Both Garrett and the girl are saved, while Ford is once again shown up by Fraser and Ray. Back at the police station, Ray pulls Francesca aside and demands to know if she slept with Fraser. When she neither confirms nor denies it, Ray tries to dissuade her from chasing after the relatively unemotional Mountie. Francesca, however, retorts that she is not afraid to pursue a dream - but she nonetheless shows some appreciation for Ray's caring. Cast * Ramona Milano as Francesca Vecchio * Jonathan Banks as Garrett * Alex Carter as Agent Ford * Mark Melymick as Agent Deeter * Djanet Sears as Public Defender Wilson Memorable Quotes '''Ray Vecchio:' Look, I don't care what you have to confess. I don't wanna hear it! Benton Fraser: Well, I'm sorry, Ray. I realise this may not be the best venue, nor the most appropriate moment, but I -- Ray Vecchio: I am working on a big missing-persons case! I haven't slept! This is the first chance I've had away from my desk in seventy-two hours, and I am trying...to get...some...FOOD!! (pounds on the vending machine) So can we do this some other time? Benton Fraser: I'm disturbing you? Ray Vecchio: Yes, you are. Benton Fraser: I should leave? Ray Vecchio: Yes, you should. Benton Fraser: Well...Ray... Ray Vecchio: But you won't. Benton Fraser: Well, I'm sorry. It's just that there's a certain matter I've withheld from you for some time now, and I feel that if I don't clear my conscience soon, I... Ray Vecchio: Okay, okay. Clear. Benton Fraser: Well, it would appear that there is a situation which I have unwittingly encouraged, and it has taken a turn that I perhaps foolishly had not anticipated, or was even aware of as a remote possibility. But insofar as it is a matter of the heart, and directly affects someone who is close to both of us... Ray Vecchio: Fraser, you got from here to my desk. Make it count. Benton Fraser: Saturday last, your sister came to my apartment in the middle of the night dressed in what could only be described as a less than requisite attire and offered herself to me. Ray Vecchio: Okay, great. Now beat it. (stops dead in his tracks as it sinks in) MY SISTER?! Elaine Besbriss: Hi. Fraser, Ray: Hi. Elaine Besbriss: Am I disturbing you? Fraser: No, not at all. Ray: Yes, you are. Elaine Besbriss: (to Ray) The lieutenant wants to see you. Ray Vecchio: Don't move. Benton Fraser: I won't move. (exit Ray) Elaine Besbriss: Can I ask you a personal question? Francesca...? Benton Fraser: Francesca... Elaine Besbriss: Vecchio. Benton Fraser: Vecchio. (Elaine gives him a questioning look; he smiles and closes the closet door) Ray Vecchio: Lieutenant, this is a missing-persons case pure and simple! If we turn it over to these bozos... Agent Deeter: Bozos? Ray Vecchio: Oh, excuse me. *Agent* bozos. Garrett: There's no floor, just dirt or sand. But it's inside. Ray Vecchio: Well, what did you see, a factory? A warehouse? Garrett: GOD. (Fraser and Ray stare in disbelief) Benton Fraser: God? Ray Vecchio: Great. Soundtrack * At the Hundredth Meridian by The Tragically Hip from their 1992 album ''Fully Completely ''(car chase scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1